Moments with you
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Erza and Gray share a few meaningful moments together. Erza/Gray for Grayza week
1. Playlist

A/N: I'm a little late for Grayza week, but I still wanted to write for it, so here is the first prompt. It's the shortest one, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

Erza would never admit it, but Gray had always been her sanctuary. The day he had found her crying near the river he had seen her true pain and alone from the look in his eyes she knew that he understood. She was sure that he had a painful past as well and one night when she had a nightmare he proved to be the best friend she could wish for.

It was their first mission together and once again a nightmare about her past haunted her. She never wanted anyone to see her in such a weak state, but Gray hadn't mocked the strong Titania for being weak, he had just stayed awake with her all night so she wasn't alone. In the morning he had given her the space that she needed to find back to her strong self and he had let her put her walls up again, without asking her why she did that.

To tell the truth she saw Fairy Tail as her home, but the complete truth was that Gray made this place a home for her. He was the reason she call the guild members her family. Without him, she would have never opened up and let them into her life. Gray had done so much for her. He had been her light when her heart was surrounded by darkness and hopelessness.

Sure, before she had met him, she had her armor that always made her feel safe and protected from the harsh world and the pain she had experienced. However she still never found herself feeling truly at peace. That was until she spent the first night in his arms. It was after a particular bad nightmare that had her waking up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her cheek.

As soon as he saw her in front of his door like this, he pulled her into his arms and whispered words that brought her peace for the first time ever and let her fall asleep with him holding her close.

"You're safe with me."

* * *

When he first saw her in the guild and she didn't talk to anyone he got mad. He kept challenging her and she kept winning. This routine might have never changed if he hadn't found her that fateful day by the river. Her tears were the most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen and when he saw the painful expression in her eye, he knew that she had probably an equally bad past as he had. For a moment an unspoken understanding passed between them and from then on Gray saw Erza for who she really was. He stopped challenging her and became her best friend.

Often enough she needed to slow him down, mostly when he was once again fighting with Natsu or making rash decisions and he became the one she went to when old memoirs haunt her. They didn't always need to talk, it was enough for them when they shared a comfortable silence just sitting close enough that their shoulders touched. When they were like this Gray felt the ice around his heart, that started building since he lost his parents and Ur, melt and the world around him felt a little warmer.

There was no one else who understood the hurt he went through and the pain that was caused by his past, like she could. She had walked the same road, she went through the same pain.

They shared their pain and hurt. She made him feel safe for the first time since he had lost Ur and his home. She was there for him and one night when they went to sleep in each others arms again, both afraid of nightmares, she told him what he had told her the first night they had spent like this.

"You're safe with me."

They were each others sanctuary and their home was with each other.

* * *

A/N: It's based on one of my favorite songs at the moment and I'm sure you figured out which one it is. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Cooking Adventure

A/N: A big thanks to my reviewer, I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

It was just another normal morning in the guild when Erza arrived. Sighing at the usual craziness of her friends she made her way over to the bar and sat down next to Cana.

"Isn't today yours and Gray's one year anniversary?" Mira asked, smiling brightly.

"And how would you know that?" Erza asked annoyed. If there was something she hated it was when others invaded her privacy.

"I keep track of things like that." Mira smirked at her ex-rival. "So what are doing for him when he comes back from his mission today?"

"Nothing. I don't care about such things and neither does he." The requip mage shrugged.

"You don't care?" Cana asked surprised and set her barrel down for the first time that day. "Seriously, that guy was in love with you for years. Now that you finally return his feelings you really think that he doesn't care to celebrate this occasion?"

"Stop snooping in my private matters. My and Gray's relationship is nothing for you to talk about." Erza replied defensively. She didn't like talking about hers or Gray's feelings in front of people and these two we annoying her. Standing up she was about to leave the guild when Mira hold her back.

"At least cook something for him and set up a romantic dinner when he comes home. I'm sure he would really appreciate that, especially today."

Sighing Erza left, but she couldn't forget about Mira's words. It wasn't like she didn't know his favorite food, he had told her often enough what Ur used to make for him and Lyon, but the problem was that she couldn't cook. No one ever showed her how to do so and when she joined the guild she started eating there. Cooking was never something she learned or needed, so she never did.

Sure, it couldn't be that hard, but would Gray really enjoy something like this? They never were the most romantic couple out there, but it was okay for them both. To them all that mattered was that they knew how the other felt and that they were there for each other. It had never needed grand gestures, but maybe Gray would like a nice dinner after an exhausting mission.

Considering how much strawberry cheesecake he had already bough her over the year they were already together and even before that he often enough had bough her a few, it was only fair that she would return the favor for their anniversary.

After she bough a book about cooking and ignored the strange look she got from the cashier, she went to Gray's house to start her surprise for him.

What Gray didn't expect when he came home was Erza standing in his kitchen. It wasn't like he didn't love having her at his house, he really did, but he didn't remember leaving his kitchen half burned. Erza herself didn't look any better. The tips of her hair were burned and she was covered in flour with her expression downright guilty.

"Come here." He gestured for her to come closer and when she was he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I know, we agreed to not celebrate our anniversary and I wanted to stick to that, but then I talked to Mira. I ended up trying to cook for you, but I failed." Erza started rambling as soon as their lips parted.

"I don't need a fancy dinner to know that I love you." Gray reassured her and softly stroked flour from her cheek. "You're here and that's all I want."

"But Gray I wanted-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go eat at your favorite restaurant."

Erza didn't even try to resist that offer and when they both sat at a romantic decorated table, eating great food, she couldn't help but be happy. Maybe she wasn't the best cook, but all that mattered was that she was spending time with Gray.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Rain

It was the warmest summer Magnolia ever had, but it was still raining heavily outside. No one seemed to know why this was happening, well no one besides the members of Fairy Tail. Two days ago when the rain had first started was also the day Gray finally told Juvia that he didn't feel the same for her. Considering that Juvia's element was the rain and she was clearly upset by hearing that, easily explained the weather chaos outside.

"You do know that this is your fault, right?" Mira greeted Gray when he came into the guild that morning.

"Should I have let her believe that I love her when it clearly isn't the case?" The ice mage asked annoyed and sat down next to Cana.

"You could at least have been more gentle." Cana joined the discussion.

"I only told her that I don't feel the same in the nicest way possible." He defended himself.

"If I remember correctly your exact words were that you couldn't return her feelings because you're in love with someone else." Mira smirked at him.

Gray was about to tell the two girls that they shouldn't be talking about something that was supposed to be private when another female voice spoke up and made his heart beat faster.

"You're in love with someone?"

Slowly he turned around to see Erza standing in front of him with her eyebrow raised in question. However there was a certain sadness in her eyes or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him? Before he could think about it more, he was faced with his still present friends.

"Yeah Gray, why don't you tell us who she is?" Cana smirked knowingly at him and he could see the same expression on Mira's face as well. Probably everyone except for Erza herself knew by now that he was in love with her and it angered him.

"None of your business." He stood up and stormed off.

Erza looked after Gray with sadness in her eyes. Of course had she known that Gray rejected Juvia and if she was honest with herself she had been glad, but that he was in love with another girl hurt. She had tried to deny it for so long, but she had fallen for him. There was no one else she felt so close to and trusted as much as she did him.

No longer feeling like she wanted to be around the guild Erza stepped outside. She hadn't brought an umbrella and she expected to be completely soaked in minutes. However when only for a few second a few raindrops hit her face before she didn't feel any water touch her, she was surprised and looked up. An umbrella made out of ice was shielding her.

"I thought you went home." Were her first whispered words to Gray, who was now standing close to her and holding the umbrella over both of them.

"Nah, I just wanted to get away from those noisy women."

The requip mage nodded in understanding before planning her next move carefully. In the books that Levy lent to her, the main couple often enough confessed in the pouring rain and Erza always found it rather romantic. She didn't know if her story would have a happy ending like this, but if she waited too long she would miss her chance. Maybe Gray wouldn't feel the same for her, after all he was in love with someone else, but she had to tell him to have conclusion.

Taking a deep breath Erza turned to Gray, a determined look in her eyes.

"I know that you love another woman, but I want to tell you that I love you."

There it was, her confession. Sure, it wasn't as romantic as the ones in her books, but Erza hadn't any experience in doing this. On the battlefield she was the confident and fearless Titania, but talking about her feelings always made her feel vulnerable and self-conscious, so this was the best she could come up with.

When she saw Gray's eyes widen in surprise, she turned away from him and was ready to run as fast away from him as she could. However she hadn't even taken two steps away from him before she was pulled into strong arms. Now they both stood in the pouring rain, the umbrella forgotten on the ground.

"The whole guild knows who I'm in love with, has know for years, but not the woman herself." He gently moved a few wet hairs out of her face and Erza felt herself shiver at the gesture. "It's you Erza, it has always been you." With that he closed the small space between them and kissed her.

It took Erza a moment before she realized what was happening, but then she kissed him back with all the love she felt for him. Maybe her books were right after all, rain was romantic.


	4. Crossover & Friends to Lovers

A/N: Big thanks to my reviewer. Two prompts this time.

* * *

 **Crossover**

It might have been a normal day in Magnolia if not for the big pirate ship that just arrived at the haven. While most of the people saw unknown pirates as a threat Natsu didn't thought so and with Erza, Gray and an unwillingly Lucy went to the haven to investigate the newcomers.

The first thing everyone noticed was that Natsu got even motion sick when the ship was just laying in the haven, so the meeting between pirates and mages took part on land. While Natsu, now looking a lot better because the ground wasn't moving, immediately began talking to the captain, the rest of the guild was more careful.

It didn't take long for Erza, who was more cautious that these people could be a threat to the guild, to find the strongest one among the crew. Judging by the three swords on his hip and the huge scar across his chest, this man must have fought a lot of battles and surely was a skilled fighter. However that didn't intimidate her in the least.

"What does your crew want here?" The requip mage asked and pointed a sword at him.

"We're not here to cause any trouble, at least not intentionally. This idiot here." He pointed at the captain. "He just wanted to explore and search for an adventure."

Erza should be surprised that this man called his captain an idiot, but seeing that she called Natsu that quite often and still loved him like a little brother, she wasn't one to talk. No matter how strong these people looked and probably were, Erza didn't feel like the swordsman in front of her was lying. They didn't seem like a threat to the guild, so Erza found herself lowing her sword.

"That's an impressive sword that you were about to attack me with. You're a swordswoman." It was more a statement than a question from the man in front of her, but Erza replied none the less with a confident look in her eyes.

"My specialties lay in armor and sword-fighting, but close enough."

"May I have a look at your sword."

"Only if you show me your weapons, it's only fair." Erza challenged and the pirate smirked at her in agreement.

Gray watched the exchange between the green-haired swordsman and Erza critically. He didn't like seeing another man so close to the woman he loved and that they seemed to get along so great bothered him immensely.

"Is there a reason why you're only standing here in your boxers?" A female voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to the side to find an orange-haired woman standing next to him.

"Says the woman, who is only wearing a bikini." He replied unimpressed and faced forward once again to keep an eye on Erza.

"Touche. Is she your girlfriend?" The woman asked. She must have seen him look at Erza.

"No, she isn't." He said truthfully, no matter how much he wished he could say otherwise. Then he saw from the corner of his eyes that the woman looked thoughtfully. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked the counter question.

"No." She hesitant for a moment. "All he cares about is his training and becoming the best. I'm only a friend to him."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Gray replied, still not looking away from Erza. Maybe he could tolerate this woman as long as the requip mage was busy talking to the swordsman, after all misery loves company and they both seemed to feel the same about seeing these two together.

At the end of the day everyone sat around a huge campfire and celebrate together. Apparently this crew was just as crazy as their guild, with a love for partying, destroying things and drinking. When they all settled around the fire, everyone busy eating, Gray saw his chance to talk to Erza for the first time since this crew had arrived.

"So how was your talk with that swordsman?" Gray couldn't hold his curiosity and slight jealousy back any longer.

"He is very skilled and a fight against him would probably be rather interesting, but he seems a little distant. Now that I think about it, we're very similar in that aspect."

"So you want to spend more time with him?" Now he was definitely jealous.

"No, a fight maybe, but just like me he has to have a partner who can pull him out of his seriousness and make him realize that there is more than training and missions in life. The orange-haired woman seemed to be that person for him." Erza mused and pointed directly at the navigator and swordsman who were bickering with each other a few feet away.

Understanding what she meant and seeing Erza look so beautiful in the light of the fire, Gray couldn't help but take this chance. He wasn't any good at understanding women, but he had a suspicious that Erza hadn't only talked about the two crew members but about them as well. Taking a deep breath Gray lay his hand over one of Erza's on the ground and lightly interlaced their fingers together before speaking up.

"Maybe they aren't the only ones, who would make a good couple."

Erza looked down at their hands and interlaced their fingers tighter together with a light blush on her face.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

 **Friends to Lovers**

Makarov looked around the guild with a smile on his face. The usual craziness was in full swing again and he was thankful that everyone was so carefree at the moment. All of his children had their own story and difficult past, so seeing them like this always made him happy. However when he saw Erza sitting alone at a table in the far corner he frowned. Normally she would be right in the middle of Natsu and Gray's fight doing her best to scare them into getting along. Something must be bothering her, so Makarov made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"Master, is there something you need my help with?" Erza asked as soon as he sat down and Makarov could only shake his head at her sense of responsibility. Even when she had her own problems she still worried about the guild.

"Nothing is wrong." Makarov reassured her. "You just seem to have a lot on your mind, so I wanted to see if you want to talk about it."

The old man could see the requip mage hesitant and she only looked at him for a moment before her eyes focused on someone in the guild.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Makarov was surprised by her question, but nodded and she continued. "Do you have a best friend? Someone you trust unconditionally?"

"Of course." He replied, smiling. There was a certain healer who he had met long ago and despite that they fought a lot and had different opinions on some things, she was still his best friend and over time even more.

"I have someone like this as well." Erza's words were quiet and Makarov was almost sure that she was not really talking to him, but rather deep in thoughts and speaking without realizing he was there. He followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at Gray, who now sat at the bar talking with Cana. "I shouldn't feel the way I do about him. He is supposed to be only my best friend, but for me that's not enough."

At hearing that it took everything in Makarov to not cheer in happiness and walk over to Mira to collect his fair share of the bet they had going on. It had been obvious for years to everyone but Erza that Gray was in love with her. Even when they were children Gray had always gotten teased for having a crush on her and the old man had seen it develop in love. Now Erza finally returned Gray's feelings and Makarov couldn't be happier for these two, but the requip mage seemed to hesitant. Makarov took it up on himself to give her a push in the right direction, like every father would do.

"There is no better foundation for love than friendship."

"You really think so?" Erza asked looking at him.

"Yes, it's actually the best way to fall in love in my opinion. You two have already a strong bond and trust each other, two things that are important in a relationship."

"Maybe you're right." The young woman next to him mused, her eyes turning back to look at Gray.

Makarov took his leave then, so Erza could think everything over. All he could hope now was that she took his words to heart and for once let herself be happy.

It was a week later at night when Makarov saw how his conversation with Erza had really turned out. He thought that he was the only one left at the guild when he heard two familiar voices talk in one of the back rooms. It wasn't like he was curious, okay maybe a little, especially after recognizing the voices as Gray and Erza's. Quietly standing near the door, that was ajar, he watched and listened to what was happening between two of the most powerful members of his guild.

"Why are you hesitating? I just told you that I love you and if I'm not completely wrong by your words the other day you feel the same, so why can't we be together?" Gray's voice was a combination between anger and hurt.

"Of course you don't understand." Erza was equally angry.

"Then explain."

Markov could only shake his head at those two. Gray was probably the only one who dared to stand up to Erza and who she accepted protest from. However then again the ice mage was also the only one who she opened up to and that was what happened.

"What if we break up." Erza challenged loudly, but her next words came out in a whisper. "I can't loose you. I just can't."

It was one of the rare moments when the great Titania was truly vulnerable, but Gray seemed to know exactly what to say.

"You won't loose me, no matter what happens." He stepped closer to her and pulled her into his arms. He gently stroke her back and looked deep into her eyes for his next words. "We already have a great friendship and I couldn't wish for a better best friend than you, but we both wish to be even more than that. I love you and I want to be with you. Please give us a chance."

A tear rolled out of Erza's eye at his words and she nodded with a shy smile.

The old man, who was still watching them from his spot behind the door, was glad when he saw Gray smile brighter than he had ever seen. The passionate kiss that followed between the new couple was the moment Makarov left the two young lovers alone. If anyone deserved to be happy it were these two and Makarov couldn't be more thankful that they had finally found true love with each other.


	5. Spy AU & First Kisses

A/N: Big thanks to Gh0st495 for reviewing this story. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Spy AU**

When Erza first came into their organization Gray thought she was arrogant. She didn't talk to anyone and was always alone, even when everyone around her was enjoying each others company. It annoyed Gray to no end and so he challenged her to a fight. He already knew that Erza had made herself a name in the short time that she had been here, but he was still surprised that she beat him so effortlessly.

Maybe she was really ruthless and all the rumors that she would surpass their master one day were true. However one moment changed his view on the always emotionless Titania. He was just coming back from an easy mission and was on his way back to the organization when he saw her. Her scarlet hair shone brightly in the setting sun and it wasn't the first time that Gray had to admit to himself that she was beautiful. However the next second he shook his head and in new found motivation wanted to fight against her once again. He had gotten stronger since their first match and now he was sure that he had a chance to defeat her.

The moment he opened his mouth to challenge her and she turned around with tears in her eyes, he felt his heart drop. There was so much pain in her eyes that it shattered him. What could have possibly happened in her past for her to have this expression. Before he could react in any way, she brushed her tears forcefully away and told him that she would accept his challenge, but he didn't have the heart to do it any more. Instead he sat down next to her and hoped she would open up, so he could take her pain away.

He saw her hesitant and was sure that even though he had seen her like this, she wasn't willing to open up to him, but her next worlds surprised him.

"I want to take more difficult mission, but for these a partner is required." She let the words hang in the air and Gray knew that she was probably too proud to ask him for help so he just smirked at her.

"So which mission do you have in mind for us?"

Since that day they were inseparable. It was rare that one of them went alone on a mission and even in their free time they were hardly seen apart. Gray was surprised to learn that his teammate loved strawberry cheesecake. It was such a stark contrast to her normally strict behavior when he first saw her eat cheesecake that he found himself thinking that she was cute. He immediately tried to shake that thought from his mind, but since that moment it was stuck and more situations like this followed.

During their missions they both encountered people of their pasts. They had to spy on a high class corrupt politician, who turned out to be Erza's childhood friend and the leader of an criminal organization turned out to be his brother. It was hard for both of them to be confronted with their pasts, but they turned to each other for comfort in their time of vulnerability.

Experiencing all this with her and no matter how hard Gray tried to deny it, in front of himself and half of the organization, he found himself in love with Erza. Now that he thought about it, how could he not fall for such a great woman. Not only was she unbelievable beautiful and strong, but she had shown him a side of her that nobody was allowed to see. However he hesitant to tell her about his feelings.

He was the only one, who she trusted so deeply and saw as a true friend. What if that was all she saw in him? Was he really willing to risk that she would distance herself from him because she didn't feel the same way. Was the small chance that she would love him too, worth the risk of losing her completely? He wanted to have her by his side forever and if it was only as her best friend so be it.

After debating with himself for a while he decided against telling her and he was successful in holding back until that one night. At first everything had gone as plan, but then they walked right into a trap without noticing it until it was too late. In the end they barely made it out and he never came so close to losing her. It scared him more than anything and that was the reason he found himself blurt out the words he had hold back for so long as soon as they both were at his house to tend their wounds.

"I love you."

Gray could clearly see the surprise in her eyes and he was sure that the rejection he had known would come was about to happen, but what happened next was unexpected.

"It took us almost not making it out alive for you to say that?" She crossed her arms over her chest, apparently mad a him. "Seriously, you couldn't pick another time to tell me than now when we're both barely able to stand and hurt all over?"

"That is what you care about?" Gray almost gaped at her.

"Well, Mira will never let me live down that my first relationship started right after my worst mission ever."

"So you love me too?" He asked hopefully, his heart beating faster in his chest then when the trap exploded right in front of them.

"Idiot." She said with all the affection she held for him. "I would never have trusted you with my life if I didn't." With that she closed the space between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Gray returned the kiss with just as much feelings and pulled Erza closer to him. Maybe this mission had been their worst, but the ending to it couldn't have gone any better, he really loved his job.

* * *

 **First Kisses**

It was just another sleep over at Fairy Hills that Mira insisted on having with the girls and at first Erza was glad to spend time with her friends. However like always when Mira was around things quickly turned into an interrogation about their love interests.

"So Levy, how are you and Gajeel doing? Have you kissed yet?"

Levy's only answer was a blush and a shake of her head.

"Who would have thought that a Dragon Slayer can be so shy, but then again it can also be denseness, right Lucy?" Cana added, drinking from her barrel.

"Yeah, Natsu is the same way." The blonde agreed.

"It would be your first kiss, wouldn't it Levy?" When the script mage nodded in confirmation, Mira continued. "Ah first kisses. Let's talk about how everyone got theirs. Cana you start."

"To be honest I can't really remember. I guess it was the first time I was allowed to drink, but if it was anything special I would remember it." She shrugged and gestured for Lucy to continue.

"Well, my first kiss was with the guy my father wanted me to marry and we kissed out of obligation to our parents. It was meaningless."

"Mine was the same, nothing special just a dare to fulfill." Bisca shared.

Mira nodded in understanding and added her own first kiss story that consisted of her kissing a guy next door when she was still a child. Levy was obviously out of the question of telling anything because she still waited on her first kiss from a certain Dragon Slayer, so only one girl was left.

It was just then that Mira realized that Erza had been rather quiet the whole time. Not that the scarlet-haired beauty was all that engrossed in themes like this, but normally she wasn't so passive. Considering that, Mira was even more curious and it didn't take her long to ask the requip mage.

"So Erza how was your first kiss? Who was worthy of Titania's lips?"

"I never kissed someone." The expression on Erza's face was unreadable and her answer was short and cold.

"Really?" Lucy was more than surprised. A woman like Erza, so beautiful and strong had never been kissed.

"Who would have thought. Probably because no man ever dared to approach you." Mira smirked.

The rivalry between the two women was still there, even if it didn't often show and normally Erza would react in kind and they would start bickering, but this time was different.

Unknown to the other girls, this was a sore spot for Erza. It wasn't like she didn't have opportunities, but she didn't want to give her first kiss away just to anyone. All the stories the girls had just told about their first kisses showed how meaningless it could be and Erza didn't want that. No one would ever think that she was a romantic, but at heart she was and she wanted her first kiss to be with someone she loved. This hadn't bothered her at all until a few months ago when she had realized who she wanted her first kiss to be. The only problem was that the man who she wanted to be with was her best friend.

When they were children they had been best friends and for a while that had been enough for Erza, but Gray had become so much more to her. However it was hopeless to think that he would return her feelings. He had never hinted that he saw more than his best friend in her and she was sure that even if he would kiss her, it would only be out of friendship and she didn't want that. Mira's question and taunting just reminded her of that painful truth and she didn't want to get even more hurt.

"This is stupid." With her expression still unreadable Erza stood up and left Fairy Hills.

The requip mage just walked around the town with no destination in mind and found herself ending up in front of Gray's house. She only hesitant for a moment before knocking. Even if they weren't together, he was still her best friend and she needed him right now.

Through the years of their friendship and while fighting side by side in dangerous battles they had learned to understand each other without words, so Gray knew immediately that something was wrong. Gently he pulled her inside his house and lead her to the bedroom and they both lay down facing each other. That brought back memories.

When they were children they often went to sleep like this. Natsu had always fallen asleep rather quickly while her and Gray were both scared of nightmares of their past, so they faced each other each night with their hands intertwined between them. Every time they had gone to sleep like this, they had slept peacefully and it warmed Erza's heart that Gray still remembered. Smiling she intertwined her hand with his and looked at him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Gray's gentle voice broke the comfortable silence between them.

"It's stupid. Mira just got on my nerves with all her talking about first kisses." Erza confessed, blushing slightly. Here she was talking to the man she wanted to kiss more than anything, about first kisses. It was kind of ironic, but seeing the soft look in his eyes she couldn't help but let it all out. "Their first kisses meant nothing to them, but they still tease me for not having kissed anyone yet because I want to wait until I love the person."

At her confession Gray's breath caught in his throat. This was the same reason he hadn't kissed anyone so far. He had known for a while that he wanted this beautiful woman in front of him to be his first kiss, but he had never thought that she shared the same opinion on first kisses. Of all the girls he had met, there had never been someone like her and she was so much more than his best friend. Taking a deep breath he decided to finally risk it.

"For me it's the same." He confessed and moved closer to her. "Erza I really want to kiss you."

The scarlet-haired beauty blushed deeply and smiled slightly. This was what she had always wanted, a kiss with the person she loved.

"I want that too."

With that their lips met in a shy and soft first kiss.

First kisses were meant to be special and both couldn't be happier to experience this with each other.


End file.
